Papercut
by Uchihalover13
Summary: Songfic. SONG:Papercut ARTIST:Linkin Park. Naruto's P.O.V. Character death. There is some profanity and slight bashing of Kyuubi. There is no pairing in this story, sorry. Appreciate any kind of critique.


Hello, everyone!

A little head's up on the story: There is a character death, profanity, and slight bashing of Kyuubi. If you are not comfortable with any of those things please do not read. You have been warned.

* * *

Papercut

Why _does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today._

_Why am I so up tight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left. _

_In _the real world, it's only dark when it's gonna rain or when it's nighttime. But in my world, it's always dark…There is never any sunlight or happiness. In the daytime, it always looks like it's gonna rain and it always does, 'because the sky is sad; so it cries... Just like I do sometimes…

_And _the night. It gets so dark and silent... like there's no one there… 'Cause there never is. There has never been and never will be. No one has ever been there for me, to tell me that everything is going to me all right; that there is nothing to be scared or worried about.

I_ don't know what stressed me first,_

_But how the pressure was fed._

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head. _

_Ya _know who I've got to thank for all of my rainy days? Kyuubi… and the Yondaime. It's all because the fourth Hokage chose _me _as the Kyuubi's vessel. Yeah, thanks for that one, man; I really owe ya one, buddy.

_I'm _the hero of the damn village and they treat me like shit. I should be treated as a _hero_, not just "seen as one". They should be treating me with a little respect, not with distain. All I have is a shitty little apartment, barely any damn food, and EVERYONE FUCKIN' HATES ME!!

Like _a face that I hold inside,_

_Face that awakes when I close my eyes._

_Face that I watch everything I lie._

_Face that laughs every time I fall. _

_Every _time that I say or do something wrong or make a mistake, they _always_ have something to say. If not them, Kyuubi. Every time I close my eyes, I see that damn kitsune's face- mocking me, _laughing_ at me! Like he's never made a goddamned mistake. Even just a little mis-fuckin'-stake. He watches my every move, no matter where I am, or who I'm with…If I'm with anyone at all…

So _I know,_

_That it's time to sink or swim._

_The face inside is hearing me,_

_Right underneath my skin. _

_He _hears every little god-forsaken thing I say or think. He makes fun of me when I cry for "stupid and insignificant" reasons. I want him to go away; I wish he would go away… I pray to "God" for the Kyuubi to leave me.

_I'm_ tempted to turn myself into the Akastuki… Maybe they can get this _thing_ out of me. Kyuubi has ruined my life, haunting me, breathing down my neck for too damn long.

It's _like I'm paranoid,_

_Looking over my back._

_It's like a whirlwind,_

_Inside my head. _

It's _like I, _

_Can't stop what I'm hearing within._

_It's like the face inside_

_Is right beneath my skin. _

_I _always have the feeling that someone is out to get me… Ppfft! Let me rephrase that- "Everyone hates me, they all hope that I die, and they have tried to do me in before." Yay. I feel _so_ loved… Bastards… I just wish that they could feel all the pain and torment I have lived through since I was born.

_Because_ I'm so damn paranoid that someone's gonna do me in, I always have my guard up. Nothing can penetrate my "shell"… Only Kyuubi… What the villagers say about me doesn't faze me anymore. Only what Kyuubi says has an effect on me.

I _know that I've got a face in me,_

_Points out all the mistakes in me._

_You've got a face on the inside, too,_

_Your paranoia's probably worse. _

_I _doubt that anyone in this village has ever gone through what I've had to. Maybe that damn Uchiha Sasuke…. _Maybe_. Ppfft! Everyone _loves_ Sasuke. Just 'cause he's a "genius", a "child prodigy". All the girls think that he is _so_ good-lookin'. Really! What do they see in him?! Besides that he's "handsome" and "smart". I hope he dies…

I _don't know what set me off first,_

_But I know what I can't stand._

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter_

_Is I can't add up to what you can. _

_Ya _know what I can't stand? The people of Konohagakure. Maybe if I lived in my world, they wouldn't bother at all. In my little world, _nothing_ would bother me. And here I was thinking that it was a bad place.

Everybody _has a face that they hold inside_

_Face that awakes when I close my eyes. _

_Face that watches ever time they lie_

_Face that laughs every time they fall. _

_Ya _know what? I hope that all the people in Konoha go to hell, each and every one of them… If I were to train harder, maybe people would notice that I'm a good asset to the village… And they would stop trying to assassinate me!

So _I know,_

_That it's time to sink or swim._

_And the face inside is watching you, too._

_Right inside your skin. _

_I _almost drowned once in my world; it was raining again. I didn't see that the bridge was broken… I fell over the edge and I hit the water within seconds. The water engulfed me as if it were trying to suffocate me and it chilled me to the bone. I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper into the black water, the air leaving my lungs in gasps… Then, just as quickly as I hit the water, I found myself lying on my bed.

_I _don't really understand why I didn't die…I guess it was 'cause it was only in my head… But if someone were to die in a logical way in reality, can't they die in that same manner but in an imaginary world?

The _face inside is right beneath your skin._

_The face inside is right beneath your skin._

_The face inside is right beneath your skin. _

…_That _face. Of all the things that deserve to go to hell, Kyuubi's on the top of the fuckin' list. That stupid son of a bitch has tortured me for twelve fuckin' years.

…_That _damn face. Someone needs to get that pole out of his ass. It's making him too fuckin' anal. If he becomes too troublesome, then I go to my little world…

…_That goddamned face! _He's the one that made me create that little place of mine. I use it to get away from all the villagers that look down their noses at me… And from Kyuubi's taunts and remarks.

The _sun goes down; I feel the light betray me._

_The sun goes down; I feel the light betray me._

_The sun goes down; I feel the light betray me. _

_When _the sun goes down, I don't notice all that much… It's always dark in my world. No matter what… Morning. Noon. And night. The sun is just as betraying as the moon. Neither of them was there when I needed to warm my cold, black heart… I can't see them anymore…

_I _barely know what they look like anymore. I do not care for them and nor have I any use for them; I have grown used to the numbing cold and the all-consuming darkness. It's because the sky is always crying, like I sometimes am, that I don't realize that my only sources of light, warmth, and happiness are never there.

…_Ya _know… I wish the villagers would change their hateful ways so they could see ---

A kunai to the heart.

The masked assassin removed his mask just as he was heading for the door. He stops when he reaches the doorway and turns to glance at the limp body. "Finally… After twelve god-forsaken years… He's finally dead…" Iruka mumbles under his breath.

…_Those… Bastards…Why…?_

"…God help us…" Iruka turns again and heads back to his apartment. As he walks, he silently prays that he, along with the rest of the villagers, was not condemned to spend an eternity in hell.

_Did he really deserve this…? _Iruka grimly thought. _At least his hoping and wishing will not have been in vain…_

* * *

Um... this is my for story up on fanfiction (hurray for me...!!) I thank anyone that takes the time out to read this .. I would greatly appreciate it if you could please submit a review (it would help my low self-esteem and my self-confidence). You may flame about Iruka if you'd like (some may do it anyway.) but I would like to hear everyone's views on the story and anything that i may have done wrong. Thank you very much. If I get at least some reviews, I may continue writing and I will take recommendations!! 


End file.
